


Doctor Who: There is no certificate

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Series: Doctor Who: Better with three [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Nine and Ten are human, Nine/Rose - Freeform, Nine/Ten, Nine/Ten/Rose, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Sex, Ten/Rose - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: ~Our friends spend a great day and even better night in Jackie Tyler's apartment while she stays with a friend overnight.But breakfast the next morning could be a surprise.~
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Tenth Doctor, Ninth Doctor/Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Doctor Who: Better with three [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330184
Kudos: 3





	Doctor Who: There is no certificate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey reader ....
> 
> It continues with the series "Better with Three".
> 
> Have fun. 
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who: There is no certificate

„What?“, John looked at everyone, „who can forbid me to call her my spouse? No marriage license can determine how I feel about James and Rose.“

„He's right“, agreed James, „we wear rings and we live together, it really doesn't need permission from any idiots.“  
John leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then he looked at Rose and asked if she agreed.

„Always“, she smiled, „I love you guys.“

„I'm really happy to see my daughter so happy. Now finally start eating, that's why you're here.“

The meal took time, of course, and Jackie offered that they could stay here overnight, so would go to a friend over the weekend anyway.

Rose wondered if her mom was doing it on purpose, but decided it didn't matter. She was an adult and could make her own decisions.

So Jackie finally said goodbye and shortly afterwards they were alone in the apartment. But it was anything but romantic, let alone exciting.

„Wouldn't Jackie feel weird if she knew what we did in Rose's bedroom?“

John laughed, a little thoughtful of James, since Jackie would feel uncomfortable if she visited them.

„In addition, my pants will soon burst if I can't get out of there.“  
„Shall we draw who sucks you?“, Asked Rose, „or do you have another idea?“  
„Not really“, he admitted, „but we should go to your room. It wouldn't be a good idea here in the living room.“

There was nothing they could say about it.

„This is your room?“, James wondered.  
„Look at it later, now I need you first. John, James? I give you a free hand, do what you want with me, except when it involves pain.“

You would never harm her, that much was certain. John pushed his wife onto the bed while removing his tie, then tied her wrists together, but gave her the opportunity to free herself at any time.

„Should we blindfold you too?“, He asked against her lips and she nodded, wanting to rely completely on her blindly. She told him there was an eye mask in the drawer and John had to giggle briefly before pulling it out and then pulling it over her head.

„You really don't see anything anymore?“  
„Just darkness.“  
„Good“, he ran his thumb lightly over her cheek, „and don't forget to always let me know when you get too much.“

Rose nodded, she would definitely.

The first thing she felt, of course, was the caress of two mouths on her body. No matter how often she was spoiled by her boys over time, she would never get enough of it.

She groaned as one of them ran his hand into her pants and rubbed it gently. The other had closed his lips around one of her breasts and was gently sucking on it, letting his tongue slide over it.

Rose wanted to see who was doing what on the one hand, but on the other it made her aroused. Especially when the rest of her clothes disappeared and she felt a warm breath of air on her pussy. She spread her legs slightly to give the person more space and then tightened her lips when she suddenly felt tongues and two fingers there. One thrust deep into her with his index and middle finger while she was licked in all the places that could be reached.

They only stopped when they shared a kiss.

Rose tied her handcuffs, desperate to touch her, but her husband had tied the knot pretty well without hurting her.

„One of us is going to fuck you now, Rose, okay?“   
She just nodded, finally wanted to feel something and the next moment a hard cock went into her. She swallowed, trying to remember who it was, but any thinking went wrong when he started.

Words were not spoken, even if she missed a little the dirty talk they usually shared.

Suddenly she flinched as the cock was pushed further into her. She recognized which sex position was taken. They were both on top of her and Rose enjoyed the feeling of being taken that way.

„Harder, fuck me harder!“, She asked, whereupon the person behind began to push harder in front of him, so that she could no longer restrain herself from getting louder.

Rose threw her head back as the orgasm took her more and more. It would not be long... And she screamed as loudly as she rarely did and then fell back limp on the bed. Her husbands also broke up... and lay next to her to kiss her gently one after the other and tell her how much they would love her.

Rose returned those words and snuggled up to John as James gave her a gentle hug. Exhausted from past activities, all three fell asleep as soon as possible.

When Jackie tried to wake her up the next morning, she saw how happy her daughter was. Her smile was different than ever and the men held her as if they would never let anything happen to her.

Rose Marion Tyler, a young woman who was once exploited by a crappy ex-boyfriend, finally seemed to have found what she longed for. Even after all these years, she had never been as happy as in the past.

Jackie closed the door quietly and started preparing breakfast shortly thereafter. It wouldn't be long before they woke up.

Rose blinked as the sun shone fully into her room. In the excitement of the previous evening, she had completely forgotten to lower the blinds so that the sun was now completely blinding her eyes.

No matter, she should get up anyway when she is awake. However, this did not work so easily because the boys held her on the bed, with John pressing her on the shoulders on the shoulders while James hugged her more tightly from the side, giving gentle kisses on the back of her neck.

„Boys, as much as I love it, we should get up. Mom could be back anytime.“

At that moment there was a loud sound from the door.

„Or she's back already“, Rose sighed, not really thrilled that her mom had probably seen her. And aren't most of the parents there?... Although we're talking about Jackie Tyler, it should come as a surprise that she didn't wake her loudly.

„Probably the sign that we should really get up“, said John as he swung his legs out of bed. The others did the same.i

„Fine, you're finally awake“, said Jackie as they entered the living room. John looked around a bit. It was a little tight, but it was probably enough for a single person.

„Have you ever thought of moving to a larger apartment?“, He asked anyway, which earned him a few confused looks.

„I would have considered that more than Rose had lived with me. It wouldn't be worth it now.“  
„Yes, maybe with us? I plan to buy us a large property.“  
„James, how are you going to finance this?“, Rose asked him partially startled, but he just smiled and said that he wasn't exactly poor.  
„I own £ 9 million, which should be enough to buy a plot of land, build a bigger house for us and a smaller one for Jackie.“

Still confused looks. It didn't exactly take the direction one might have expected.

Sequel follows...


End file.
